


Wakin' Up, Shakin' Up, Tangled Up

by Metanoia_040



Series: MCYT huh? [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Like, Tubbo is a bee, Villain Wilbur Soot, an idea that i made, like he is not very nice, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoia_040/pseuds/Metanoia_040
Summary: Minecraft, but I write a prompt a bout block men and a Disney movie.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT huh? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995397
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Wakin' Up, Shakin' Up, Tangled Up

So. Tangled Au.

Wilbur as Mother Gothel, really just because he has the vibe and 'Mother Knows Best' will change into 'Brother Knows best'.  
Technoblade as Flynn Rider, his edgy backstory is orphans killed his parents so he decided on a life of crime. NO ROMANCE. EW.  
Tommy as Rapunzel. Not magic hair, the hair is a lesser conduit for the magic. The eyes are the magic thing, but (as far as they know) can only be magic w/ an amulet  
Tubbo is Pascal. They're a bee.  
Phil is the king, Kristin's the queen. :D

uhhh, platonic 'I See the Light' pog?

the reprise seems fun, may write Brother Knows Best 1&2 as oneshots?

this is all i really have so far, might add more later

pls comment it gives me serotonin.


End file.
